Industrial trucks of the type mentioned at the outset are also in widespread use, however. In order to meet the conventional safety requirements for industrial trucks, they need to have both a service brake and a parking brake. In the mentioned document, an electrically actuated service brake can also be used as parking brake. Furthermore, if necessary a mechanical or hydraulic emergency brake system or emergency actuation system can be integrated in the brake system.
As regards further prior art, reference is made to the documents DE 102 59 878 A1, DE 101 50 803 B4, DE 10 2005 043 608 A1, DE 10 2005 005 669 A1, DE 198 31 541 A1, DE 198 10 593 A1 and DE 102 25 038 A1.
For safety reasons it is preferred to actuate different brake systems, such as the service brake system and the parking brake system, on the basis of different physical action principles in order to be able to make further use of at least the respective other system in the event of failure of one system. In this case, this is particularly advantageous if the parking brake is actuatable electrically since this considerably reduces the complexity involved on the industrial truck for installation and maintenance of the parking brake.